


The Seven Year Itch

by Melissar02



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissar02/pseuds/Melissar02
Summary: The seven year itch, eine Geschichte über Severus Snape und meinem eigenem Charakter Lukida Storm, einer Mitschülerin des goldenen Trios.Mehr im Vorwort!Currently updating
Relationships: Severus Snape/Other(s)





	1. Anmerkung

Hallo, es freut mich, dass du den Weg bis hier hin gefunden hast.  
Dies wird *obviously* eine Snape x Own Character Geschichte!  
Zu Anfang möchte ist anmerken, dass in dieser Geschichte das goldene Trio kaum eine relevante Rolle spielen wird.  
Voldemort ist ebenso irrelevant und existierte nicht wie in den Büchern, demnach ist Harry ein stinknormaler Mitschüler meiner Protagonistin. Immerhin, dann können wir uns alle vorstellen, dass James und Lily noch am Leben sind.

Dadurch wird es eventuell zu einigen Unstimmigkeiten zwischen den Büchern, und meiner Geschichte kommen, was allerdings nicht allzu signifikant sein sollte.

Die Geschichte beginnt im Jahr 1991 auf Hogwarts, Snape ist demnach 32 Jahre alt, die Protagonistin ist 11 und wird zeitgleich mit Harry & co eingeschult. Selbstverständlich entwickelt sich eine mögliche romantische Beziehung Snapes und der Protagonistin erst viel später, meine Geschichte beginnt nur bereits an dieser Stelle, (hält sich dort allerdings auch nicht allzu lang auf).  
Trotzdessen wird die Protagonistin nicht volljährig sein, anfangs der „Sache" zwischen ihr und Snape zumindest, also wenn du dies nicht magst, solltest du nicht weiter lesen.  
Auch kann und wird es zu sexuellen Themen kommen, falls auch das dich stört, du seist gewarnt.

Über konstruktive Kritik, witzige Kommentare und Wünsche freue ich mich natürlich sehr, insbesondere da dies meine erste richtige Geschichte ist.

Um es nochmal zu erwähnen, alle rechte liegen bei RK Rowling, ich leihe mir die von ihr erfunden Charaktere und da dazugehörige Universum bloss aus & verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

Von nun an wünsche ich dir viel Vergnügen!:)


	2. Jahr 1

1991

Snape grunzte missbilligend, da bestellte der alte Herr ihn schon zu seiner kostbaren Nachmittagszeit in sein Büro, und hat doch selbst die Kühnheit nicht aufzutauchen.

Am morgen beim Frühstück in der großen Halle bat Schulleiter Dumbledore Severus Snape, Lehrer der vier oberen Jahrgänge der Zaubertränke und der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Küste, beiläufig um ein Gespräch, heute Nachmttag um 16 Uhr in seinem eigenen Büro.  
Snape schnaufte, doch willigte ein.  
„Wenn's sein muss", murmelte er, was der ausgeglichene Schulleiter schmunzelnd registrierte.

Auf Snapes ständige Launen ging der Direktor garnicht ein, er wusste doch, dass seine pampige Art nicht zu Herzen zu nehmen ist.  
Er wusste, zu Beginn eines jeden neuen Schuljahres war Snape meist besonders übel gelaunt.  
Erst gestern erreichte eine neue Scharr Erstklässler Hogwarts, und ihre anfängliche Euphorie war deutlich zu spüren.  
Wenn die bloss wüssten, das nur einige wenige von ihnen einen erfolgreichen Schulabschluss hinlegen würden. Aber seine Definition von „erfolgreich" unterschied sich definitiv der Meinung der anderen Lehrer.

Dennoch, Snape hasste es, wenn durch das ganze Schloss überglückliche kinder rumirrten und der Krach durch die Mauern Hogwarts bebte.  
Das solle sich mal jemand in seinen Kerkergängen erlauben, dachte er sich, da würden Massen an Punkte fließen.

Auch auf dem Weg zu Dumbleoore um 16 Uhr traf Snape auf ein solches über motiviertes Geschöpf, ein dicklicher Gryffindor Junge meinte, er müsse sich lauthals mit Peeves, dem Hausgeist des Hauses an der Treppe zu seinen Kerkern unterhalten.  
Der missgelaunte Mann zog dem Jungen 10 Punkte ab, dafür dass er in Zukunft nicht so laut schreien solle, und sich mit wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigen solle.  
Mit Vorbereitungen auf den kommenden Unterricht beispielsweise, das können vor alldem Muggelgeborene Hexen und Magier gebrauchen, die erst vor wenigen Wochen überhaupt erfuhren, dass Magier und Hexen überhaupt existierten, und dass sie selbst ebenso welche waren  
.  
Unterbewusst wusste Snape vielleicht, wie willkürlich er den Schülern oft Punkte abzieht, doch darüber machte er sich keine Gedanken,  
dann sollten diese impertinenten Schüler ihm halt nicht so auf den Geist gehen, wenn sie im Nachhinein ihren Hauspunkten hinterher trauerten.

Mit wehendem Umhang schritt Snape davon.  
Angekommen an Dumbledores Büro sprach Snape das ihm bekannte Passwort, „Honigdrop", und verdrehte dabei die Augen.  
Dumbledores Vorliebe für Süßigkeiten war ihm bekannt, man sah ihn stets mit einem Zitronendrop im Mund.

Eine lange Wendeltreppe eröffnete sich ihm schließlich, welche zum Büro des Direktors führen sollte, doch jenes war leer, Dumbledore schien nicht da zu sein.  
Snape ließ sich dem Stuhl vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch nieder und schnaubte. Ein paar Minuten würde er auf den alten Mann warten, doch dann würde er seine Zeit wichtigeren Dingen widmen.   
Büchern beispielsweise.

Er sah sich um und entdeckte den Phönix, welchen Albus so innig liebte.   
Zugegeben, auch Snape fand diese Tiere äußerst faszinierend. Der stolze Vogel deutete eine Art Verbeugung an, was als eine Begrüßung und Kenntnisnahme Snapes Anwesenheit fungierte. Wer einem Phönix Respekt erweist, wird stets mit selbigem belohnt.  
Snape deutete ein kleines Lächeln in seine Richtung an.

Nach einem Moment der Stille registrierte Snape ein klopfen, unten am Eingang des Büros.  
Der alte Herr würde doch nicht etwa sein eigenes Passwort vergessen haben?, fragte sich Snape. Dumbledore war vielleicht alt, aber immerhin der mächtigste Zauberer seiner Zeit, er könnte sich auch auf anderem Wege Zugang zu seinem eigenem Büro verschaffen, es würde sich also wohl um einen Schüler handeln.  
Snape betätigte einen Hebel, wodurch sich unten, vor dem Büro die Wendeltreppe sich dem Besucher öffnen würde.  
Er nahm wieder Platz und wartete.  
Vielleicht hatte ein Schüler etwas ausgefressen und wurde deshalb zum Schulleiter bestellt, das wäre gefundenes Fressen für Snape ein paar Sticheleien loszuwerden und Punkte zu Gunzem seines eigenen Hauses abzuziehen.

„Hallo, ich soll mich bei Professor Dumbledore vorstellen, ist er nicht da?", fragte eine schüchterne Stimme.

Snape sah auf und ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen stand im Türrahmen, zwei Koffer schwebten hinter ihr her.

„Professor Dumbledore ist offensichtlich nicht da", knurrte Snape, „ haben sie wohl die Kühnheit mit zu verraten wer sind sind und wieso sie mich stören?", fragte Snape schnippisch.  
Dieses ihm jetzt schon unsympathische Mädchen hatte er bisher noch nie gesehen.

Das Mädchen war von dem ruppigen Lehrer   
verunsichert.

„Meine Name ist Lukida Storm und ich soll ab diesem Jahr hier zur Schule gehen.", erkläre sie dem einschüchternden Mann.  
Ihre Eltern hatte ihr von ihm berichtet und sie erkannte ihn, vor ihr stand Professor Snape, der Lehrer der Zaubertränke und der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.  
Ihr Vater hatte schonmal geschäftlich mit ihm zu tun, er hatte ihm einige seltene Zutaten  
für seine Tränke aus einer Bulgarischen Salzhöhle mitgebracht, für die Snape sich äußert dankbar zeigte.  
Das war allerdings school einige Jahre her, er würde sich wohl kaum erinnern.

Der Vater beschrieb Snape als äußert begabten Zauberer, vor alldem auf dem Gebiet der Tränke war er ein wahres Genie, doch seine Strenge und disziplinierte Art zu unterrichten war weit hinaus über die Mauern von Hogwarts gefürchtet.  
Der Mann war verbittert und nicht immer fair.  
Die Leute munkeln, der Zaubertrank Meister wäre erst so nach innen gekehrt und verschlossen geworden, nachdem Lily Evans, eine seiner Mitschülerin seine Liebe nicht erwiderte, und stattdessen seinen Feind James Potter heiratete.  
Doch konnte die Ablehnung eines einzelnen Mädchen vor etlichen Jahren einen Mann so dermaßen verbittern? Man wusste es nicht und sah aufgrund seiner fachlichen Qualifikation über diese Missstände hinweg.

Snape registrierte gesagtes und wurde jetzt erst recht wütend.  
„Dann tut es mir sehr Leid ihnen sagen zu müssen, dass die Tür sich gleich hinter Ihnen befindet", sagte Snape sarkastisch und deutete auf die massive Holztür des Büros.  
Lukida drehte sich verwirrt um, doch erkannte den bissigen Ton des Lehrers.

„Bitte?"

Natürlich wusste sie, dass die eigentliche Zeremonie der Einschulung der Erstklässler bereits gestern war, doch sie war ja nicht ohne Grund zu spät.  
Der Lehrer und seine bissigen Kommentare machten sie wütend, SO ignorant und fies hatte sie sich ihn nicht vorgestellt.

„Tragischerweise war die Einschulungszeremonie bereits gestern, da sie nicht anwesend waren dürfen sie nun wieder gehen.", erklärte Snape, er hatte keine Lust sich jetzt mit einer nervigen Erstklässlerin zu beschäftigen.

„Professor Snape,-", wollte Lukida die Situation richtig stellen.   
Snape runzelte die Stirn, er konnte sich nicht erinnern sich ihr vorgestellt zu haben.   
„- leider war ich gestern verhindert, natürlich war es ich meine eigene Schuld", Snape lachte gehässig, natürlich war es nicht ihre eigene Schuld, dachte er sich, „sondern mussten meine El-„.

„Entschuldigung für die Verspätung Severus", sagte ein freundlicher bärtiger Mann, der durch eine versteckte Tür das Büro betrat. Dumbledore, stellte Lukida gedanklich fest und war erleichtert über seine Anwesenheit.  
Dumbledore plapperte und erklärte den Grund für seine Verspätung, Minerva hatte ihn aufgehalten und nicht gehen lassen, bevor sie das Rezept für Dumbledores Zironen-Butter-Bisquits bekommen hatte.  
Der weiß haarige Mann nahm auf einem massiven Stuhl hinter dem Mahagoni farbenden Schreibtisch Platz, und erst jetzt wurde er sich der Anwesenheit Lukidas bewusst.  
„Ach, und wer bist du liebes Kind?", fragte Dumbledore deutlich netter und interessierter als Snape dem noch immer an der Tür stehendem Mädchen zugewandt.

Von Dumbledore hörte man, er sie der mächtigste und zugleich der freundlichste Zauberer seiner Zeit, so erklärte Lukida ihm freundlich wer sie sei. Sie war froh, dass sie nicht mehr mit dem schwarzhaarigen Zaubertrakmeister alleine war.

„Ahh Lukida Kind, dich habe ich bereits erwartet.", sagte Dumbledore erfreut, Snape zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Bitte nimm doch Platz! Sag, wie erging es deinem Vater bei der Basilisken Jagd, hat er den Speichel bekommen?", wollte Dumbledore wissen, ließ Lukida allerdings keine Zeit zum antworten, sondern wandte sich an Snape.

„Lukidas Vater, Tritan Storm versorgte bislang unser Ministerium mit seltenen Pflanzen, Tieren und allerhand komischen nützlichen Dingen, die auf umliegende Tränkemeister, Institute und Lehrstätten verteilt wurden. Mit seiner Familie reiste er um die ganze Welt, und besorgte nicht selten sehr gefährliche Dinge, wie vor einigen tagen, das Speichel eines Nordirischen Basilisken, der schon seit 171 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen wurde! Er bewohnt die unterirdischen Geheimgänge einer alten Burg und hat eins alle Bewohner dieser Burg mit seinem Blick erstarrt. Sehr bewundernswert muss ich sagen, er-„, erzählte Dumbledore euphorisch, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.  
„Das ist ja alles sehr beeindruckend, jedoch habe ich mit Tritan Storm bereits Bekanntschaft gemacht. Und danke, auch um die Eigenschaften eines Basilisken weiss ich Bescheid.", gab Snape unbeeindruckt mit einem Hauch Sarkasmus zu und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
Lukida machte sein Verhalten wütender und wütender, sogar zu Dumbledore war er kaum einen Deut freundlicher und bührte ihm wenig Respekt. Sie wandte sie sich nun ausschließlich Dumbledore zu, er würde immerhin nicht die Augen verdrehen  
.  
„Ja genau Professor, und da mein Vater sich nun in London niedersetzt, und ich unbedingt bei seinem vorerst letzten Auftrag dabei sein musste, ist ja immerhin eine Art Abschied all unserer Abendteuer, musste ich eben dabei sein und die Einschulung verpassen, sie sagten ja selbst, ich könne auch hier in Ihrem Büro noch einem Haus zugeordnet werden, und meine Mitschüler werde ich schließlich noch öfters sehen.", erklärte sie, teilweise auch um Snape nun doch noch über ihr Verspätung aufzuklären.

Dumbledore stand auf um einen braunen, etwas in die Jahre gekommenen Hut von einem Regal zu heben. Das musste der sprechende Hut sein, stellte Lukida gedanklich fest und setzte sich grade hin, bereit für den alles entscheidenen Moment.  
Sie war angespannt und fragte sich, in welches Haus sie nun wohl eingeordnet werden würde.

„So so Kind, mal schauen was der Hut zum zu sagen hat, ich wäre mir ja fast schon sicher wo ich sie einordnen würde, doch die Entscheidung ist unserem lieben Hut überlassen.", erklärte Dumbledore schmunzeln und setzte Lukida den Hut auf den Kopf.

Lukida wartete gespannt.

„Na, ich wusste doch gestern hatten die einen Kopp' vergessen, da bist du ja nun tatsächlich!"

Lukida erschrak und machte große Augen, da sprach tatsächlich eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf!  
Dumbledore spürte ihre Verunsicherung und lächelte ihr besänftigend zu, diesen Gesichtsausdruck hatte er schon unzählige male in den euphorischen Augen der Erstklässler gesehen.

„Nun, du hast schon viel erlebt und stets Mut bewiesen wo mancher den Kopf eingezogen hätte, das wäre eigentlich eindeutig einem Haus zuzuordnen wie du sicher weißt Kindchen."

Lukida sah zu Snape, der dem Anschein nach alles interessanter fand als das eigentliche Geschehen im Raum und die Gemälde im Raum betrachtete.

„Doch da ist noch etwas, sehr weit versteckt, sehr unerwartet und ungewöhnlich,, hm ja was fang ich nur mit dir an kleines Mädchen.."  
Der Hut zögerte.

„Hogwarts wird dir die Möglichkeit geben dich zu entfalten und zu beweisen, und wenn du mal vor einer schwierigen Kreuzung stehst, denk an meine Worte und folge deinem Weg, nicht der Konvention, so wie es eine echte Ravenclaw tun würde."

Lukida grinste zufrieden und der Hut gab seine Entscheidung diesmal für alle hörend bekannt.

Dumbledore legte eine Hand auf Lukidas Schulter und teilte ihr sanftmütig seine eigene Vermutung mit.   
„Äußerst interessant, nach deines Vaters Erzählungen wärst du eindeutig eine Gryffindor, aber anscheinend steckt noch viel mehr in dir, nutzte Hogwarts um uns dies zu beweisen.".

Snape verdrehte bei diesen Worten die Augen, was Lukida bemerkte und äußerst nervte.  
Wie kommt ein erwachsener Lehrer darauf sie so an ihrem ersten Tag zu ärgern?  
Doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren und beschloss ihr eigenes Ding durch zu ziehen, ganz genau so wie der sprechende Hut es ihr mit auf den Weg gab.

„Vielen Dank, dass ich die Möglichkeit dazu habe, das werde ich!".

30.11.2020 1890 words


	3. Jahr 2

1992

Severus Snape schritt eilig über den dunklen Korridor. Es war bereits früher Abend, und er musste noch vor dem Abendessen einen ungeheurer interessanten Fakt den er soeben in einer Fachzeitschrift gelesen hatte, in der Bibliothek Hogwarts auf Richtigkeit überprüfen.  
Der schwarzhaarige schritt um die Ecke und sein schwarzer Umhang schwing majestätisch hinter ihm her.  
Er nickte der Bibliothekarin als Begrüßung zu und ging schnurstracks auf die verbotene Abteilung zu.   
Er sah vereinzelt Schüler, die ihre Köpfe in Büchern hängen hatten, und plappernde Schüler die die herrliche Ruhe dieser Bibliothek aus dem Gleichgewicht brachten, doch ein strenger Blick seinerseits und die Schüler wandten sich wieder ihren Büchern oder Notizen zu.  
Zu viel Respekt hatten die Schüler seines eigenen Hauses, und zu groß war die der anderen Häuser.  
Er ging geradewegs auf ein Regal im hinteren Abteil der Bibliothek, in der für Schülern verbotenen Abteilung, auf welchem er passendes Buch vermutete zu. Auf einem bestimmten Regal fand er immer die wenige Literatur über unverzeihliche Flüche und anderen, kaum weniger schlimmen Zaubersprüche, die er nun gerne studieren würde.

Die Abteilung war deshalb für Schüler verboten, da dort Jahrhunderte altes Wissen steht, was jeden Zauberer und jede Hexe mit schwachen Nerven oder Größenwahn um den Verstand bringen könnte.  
Außerdem, solch mächtiges böses Wissen, so ungeheuerlich als stamme es vom Teufel persönlich sollte niemals in falsche Hände geraten, Merlin beschütze die Zauberwelt davor.

Jenen qualifizierten Meistern wie Severus Snape einer war, war solch Wissen allerdings gelegentlich sehr nützlich.

Er fand gesuchtes Buch, ein altes in gelber Drachenhaut gebundenes Buch, geschrieben auf gelbem Pergament mit blutroter Tinte, vermutlich das Blut von Elfen, deren Gesellschaftlicher Stand damals noch zig mal schrecklicher war als er es heute ist.  
Man sah dem Buch sein Alter an, verfasst wurde es 1292 von einem Schwarzmagier und wurde seitdem sehr oft benutzt, alleine schon etliche male von Severus Snape selbst.  
Er nahm Platz auf einem samtgrünen Sessel und strich über den Einband es Buches.   
Er genoss die Stille die ihn umgab, das wenige Flüstern der Schüler reichte nicht bis in den hinteren Teil der Bibliothek und gab Severus Snape Anlass sich entspannt im Sessel nach hinten zu lehnen.  
Er schlug das Buch auf um mit dem Lesen zu beginnen, doch da hörte er plötzlich ein leises Rascheln.  
Snape wurde mit einem mal wütend, würde etwa ein Schüler versuchen unerlaubt die verbotene Abteilung zu betreten? Snape erhob sich und ging bedacht um ein Regal herum, konnte allerdings niemanden entdecken. Erneut hörte er eindeutig rascheln und einen dumpfen Klang.  
Das Geräusch kam eindeutig aus anderer Richtung und Snape schritt dem Geräusch nun schneller entgegen, der Übeltäter würde ihm nicht entkommen ohne sich gewaltig was anhören zu müssen.  
Doch nun sah er schon aus weiter Entfernung ein Mädchen an einem kleinem Tisch sitzen, von etlichen Büchern und anderen Utensilien umgeben. Das Regal neben dem Tisch war komplett leer geräumt, es war jenes über Testversuche von Unverzeihlichen Flüchen an unschuldigen Muggeln über vergangene Jahrhunderte hinweg.  
Severus Snape schossen Bilder über die grausamen detaillierten Berichten, welche sich in diesen Büchern befanden durch den Kopf. Selbst er bekam bei dem ein oder andern Fall Gänsehaut über die damalige Grausamkeit und den leichtfertigen Umgang mit Folter an echten Menschen. Schließlich war er selbst auch nur halbblütig.

Snape war bei dem sich konzentrierenden Mädchen angekommen und er explodierte fast, das Mädchen könnte kaum älter als 12 sein und stöberte ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken in solchen Büchern, obwohl sie weiß, dass dieser Abteil verboten ist für Schüler ?   
Wütend knurrte er,   
„Wie können sie es wagen, was zur verdammten Hölle tun sie hier?"

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen war erschrocken plötzlich von einem Tobsucht wütendem Lehrer so dermaßen angeschrien zu werden, seit zwei Stunden war sie bereits hier und war bislang keiner Menschenseele begegnet, die anderen Schüler hielten sich schließlich zum lernen und lesen im Hauptabteil der Bibliothek auf.

„Professor, ich..", stammelte sie mit zitternder Stimme, konnte jedoch vor Überraschung kein Wort rausbringen um sich zu erklären.  
Natürlich wusste sie, dass der Aufenthalt in dieser Abteilung eine Sondergenehmigung benötigte, doch der liebenswürdige Dumbledore erteilte ihr diese am Vortag, um die Strafe welcher dieser ihr erteilen musste so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. 

„Sparen sie sich die Erklärung, es gibt nämlich keine einzige auf dieser Welt die ihre Anwesenheit hier entschuldigen würde, und erst recht nicht dass sie hier in SOLCHEN Büchern mal ganz fröhlich stöbern, sind sie sich eigentlich den Gefahren bewusst?", spuckte Snape und wurde mit jedem Wort lauter.

Lukida schreckte zurück und klappte ein braun eingebundenes vor sich liegendes Buch zu.  
„Aber ich, Professor lassen sie mich bitte erklä-„, wollte Lukida dich Situation richtig stellen, doch wurde erneut unterbrochen.  
Ihre kindliche sanfte Stimme kam gegen die eines erwachsenen Mannes nicht an.

„Mitkommen, SOFORT!", schnauzte Snape, welcher sich bereits im Büro des Schulleiters sah, zufrieden grinsend über den Verlust etlicher Hauspunkte des Mädchens und der Lektion die er ihr erteilen konnte. kleine Mädchen sollten sich nunmal nicht dort rum schleichen und schnuppern.

Doch Lukidas vorherige Angst vor dem zornigen Mann wich der Wut über diesen unverschämten Angriff seinerseits, welcher auch noch unbegründet war, er müsste sie doch bloß aussprechen lassen...  
.  
Als 2. Klässlerin hatte sie zwar noch keinen Unterricht mit Professor Snape, doch die Dinge die ihr ihre Mitschüler über ihn erzählten reichten vollkommen aus um ihn eigentlich zu fürchten. Beim Essen in der großen Halle sah sie ihn stets nie zu lange an, und auch sonst versuchte sie ihm möglichst niemals zu begegnen.  
Sie erinnert ich an ihre erste Begegnung mit dem Professor noch bevor sie überhaupt eine richtige Schülerin an Hogwarts war, schon dort spürte sie seinen Hass und Zorn auf sich.  
Doch nicht erneut würd sie sich ungerecht behandeln lassen, so wie damals, was solle er einem kleinen Mädchen schon tun?  
Lukida beschloss nicht aufzustehen um mit ihm zu kommen, weder etwas zu sagen, er ließ sie ja sowieso nicht ausreden.  
Sie hasste solche Ungerechtigkeiten sehr.  
Oh ja, sie wäre tatsächlich eine gute Gryffindor geworden, ganz wie Dumbeldore es damals vermutete.

Snape wusste um seine äußerst Angst einflößende Gestalt bescheid, noch wütender machte es ihn, dass sie eben auf diese nicht anspringt, andere Schüler der höheren Klassen würden sich nicht annähernd erlauben, sich ihm zu widersetzen, wieso sollte er dies also bei einer ZweitKlässlerin tolerieren?

Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, doch Lukida war, auch wenn sie vorerst schüchtern und zurückhaltend war, in solchen Situationen nunmal sehr stur und regte sich noch immer nicht.

Snape verlor jegliche Geduld.

„Ihr Name, Klasse und Haus?.", forderte Snape streng zu erfahren, dann würde er eben dem zuständigem Hauslehrer von solchem Verhalten berichten, auch wenn die Strafe wohl deutlich milder ausfallen würde, als wenn er diese erteilen würde, nämlich mit Rauswurf.

„Lukida Storm, Rawenclaw und ich wurde letztes Jahr eingeschult", sagte sie nun mit fester Stimme. Sie durfte bloß keine Schwäche zeigen.

Snape erinnerte sich an das Mädchen, der Vater der im Auftrag des Ministeriums Basilisken überlistete und dafür übermäßiges viel Lob bekam.

„Los, kommen sie mit zu Professor Dumbledores Büro, sofort."

Sie hasste diese respektlose und ungerechte Art mit Menschen umzugehen, was ja sogar der Grund war weshalb sie hier war.  
Sie durfte nicht nachgeben, sie tat ja schließlich nichts verbotenes, so könne er sie kaum rauswerfen lassen, und mit schlechten Noten bestrafen konnte er sie auch noch nicht.

„Nein." 

Sie schaute ihm nun geradewegs in die Augen.  
Vielleicht war sie nur ein Kind, trotzdem würde sie nicht so mit sich umspringen lassem!

Severus Snape war schockiert und empört, so offensiv hatte sich ihm ein Schüler noch nie widersetzt, in all den Jahren die er bereits an Hogwarts unterrichtete.  
Innerlich war er am explodieren, doch er durfte jetzt nicht die Fassung verlieren.  
Er ruf sich in Erinnerung, dass er das Mädchen leider nicht am Kragen bis vor Dumbledores Tür ziehen konnte, auch wenn er dies liebend gern getan hätte.

„Ach, wollen sie, dass ich sie direkt rauswerfe? Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen!", sagte Snape gehässig.

Seine Arroganz machte sie krank.

„Das einzige was ich seit Anfang an wollte, ist die Möglichkeit mich zu erklären, Professor.", erklärte sie erstaunlich ruhig und gefasst für ein 12 jähriges Mädchen, nicht jeder hätte sich so tapfer geschlagen.

„Sie impertinente Person, auf ihr unverschämtes Verhalten gegenüber einer Autoritätsperson werden Konsequenzen folgen, denn ich werde ein solches Benehmen einer Erstklässlerin nicht ignorieren können, doch vielleicht kann ihre Erklärung sie ja immerhin noch vor dem Rauswurf aus Hogwarts bewahren", erklärte er mit einer provozierend ruhiger Stimme und sah das Mädchen abwartend an.

„Ich bin nur hier, da ich als Strafarbeit die Einbände der Bücher dieses Regales polieren und möglicherweise auszubessern soll, die Bücher und das Regal abzustauben und auch sonst die Zustände und Vollständigkeit der Bücher kontrollieren musste, was ich bereits seit zwei Stunden tat, bevor sie mich unterbrachen."

„Wer gab ihnen die Strafarbeit?", fragte Snape misstrauisch.  
Lukida kramte in ihrer Hosentasche und holte eine schriftliche Bestätigung Dumbledores über ihre Anwesenheit an diesem Ort aus ihrer Tasche und gab sie Snape.  
Dieser laß sich das Pergament sorgfältig durch und runzelte die Stirn, das war ja mal wieder typisch für den alten Herrn.

„Dumbledore vertraute mir, dass ich die Bücher nicht lesen, sondern bloß inspizieren würde, ich verspreche sogar kein Wort gelesen zu haben, wirklich."

„So etwas sieht ihm ähnlich, eine Strafarbeit kann man lächerliches Staub wedeln ja nicht nennen.", murrte Snape und legte das Pergament auf einen Stapel Bücher vor Lukida.

„Najaa..", begann Lukida und Snape schaute sie mit einem Blick an, der so viel bedeutete wie sag bloss nichts falsches.

„.. eigentlich habe ich diese Strafe ja auch nicht wirklich verdient."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Das interessiert mich nicht im geringsten, räumen sie die Bücher weg und hauen sie ab, sofort!", verlangte Snape.

Lukida stand auf und begann die Bücher in das Regal zurück zu räumen.

„Das sollte es sie aber, immerhin geht es ja um ihren Patensohn."

„Jetzt werden sie nicht frech, es reicht!", fauchte Snape sie an, doch er stand noch immer da, die Arme verschränkt und mit drohendem Blick, während das Mädchen das Regal einräumte.  
Noch nie im Leben hatte ihm eine 12 jährige solchen Widerstand geleistet, er war noch immer unfassbar wütend und erstaunt über ihren Mut.  
Snape erinnerte sich an Dumbledores Worte, dass er gedacht hätte sie würde dem Hause Gryffindor zugeteilt werden, dem stimmte er nun ein Jahr später gedanklich zu, den überheblichen Mut und die angeborene Arrogant schien sie jedenfalls zu haben.

Da Snape trotz allem noch immer zuzuhören schien, fuhr Lukida unbeirrt mit ihrer Erklärung fort.

„Wir hatten Kräuterkunde gemeinsam mit den Slytherins und waren dabei Alraunen umzutopfen, sie wissen ja wie wichtig dabei das korrekte tragen von Ohrenschützern ist, und naja jemand verschnürte vermutlich magisch Lunas beide Schnürsenkel miteinander, sodass sie mitten beim Umtopfen stolperte und zu Boden fiel, wobei sie ihren Ohrenschutz verlor. Man kann von Glück sprechen, dass die Alraunen noch sehr jung waren und Luna durch den Schrei der Alraune in ihrer Hand nur wenige Minuten ohnmächtig wurde und nichts weiter geschah.. Als ich aber Dracos gehässiges grinsen sah, wusste ich direkt dass er dahinter stecken musste und da konnte ich mich nicht zurück halten und beleidigte ihn lautstark.", erklärte sie nun deutlich aufgebracht über den Vorfall.

Lukida bemerkte nicht Snapes leichtes schmunzeln, sein Patenkind Draco konnte wirklich nervig und bösartig sein, dass fand auch er.

„Wie haben sie ihn genannt?", fragte Snape erstmals in seiner normalen Stimme.

Überrascht sah sie ihn an,   
„Es schickt sich nicht für eine 12 Jährige ein solches Wort in den Mund zu nehmen und es nun auch noch zu wiederholen Professor, genau deshalb bin ich ja hier, weil Spro-, ähm Professor Sprout es mit angehört hatte..", sie kicherte leise.

Die Bücher standen alle wieder an ihren alten Plätzen und das Mädchen drehte sich zurück zu dem viel größerem Lehrer.

„Verschwinden sie jetzt", befahl er ihr und drehte sich selbst weg.

„Ja, Professor", sie wusste, sie durfte ihn jetzt nicht weiter ärgern, sie hatte schließlich ihr Ziel erreicht und sich nicht wie letztes mal unterkriegen lassen.

Sie schulterte ihre braune Ledertasche und war bereit zu gehen.  
Er selbst ging zu einem Regal, so machte sie sich auf leisen Füßen davon.

„Ach, Miss Storm, bevor ich es vergesse,"

Mist

„ , 50 Punkte von Ravenclaw wegen Respektlosigkeit gegenüber einer Lehrperson."

Snape verließ die Bibliothek relativ zufrieden, Slytherin lag nun immerhin wieder in Führung in Sachen Hauspokal.   
Sein eigentlicher Plan war in Vergessenheit geraten und Severus Snape machte sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen in die großen Halle.

01.12.2020 2072 Words


	4. Jahr 3

1993  
Severus Snape verließ sein Büro und warf die hölzerne Tür hinter sich so feste zu, dass man glauben könnte sie würde gleich aus den Angeln springen. Ein dumpfer Schall klang durch die dunkeln Gänge des Kerkers.  
Er war mal wieder genervt von allem, und der Stress in seinem Leben schien schier und einfach kein Ende zu nehmen.  
Als würde nicht bereits ein dicker Stapel beschriftetes Pergament in seinem Büro darauf warten von ihm korrigiert zu werden, nur damit er am Ende lauter ungenügend verteilen konnte, jetzt stand auch noch eine Besprechung mit allen lehrenden Professoren an.  
Eigentlich plante von Anfang an einfach nicht zu erscheinen, damit kam er sonst meistens auch durch, doch Dumbledore erinnerte ihn, soeben als Snape mit der Korrektur der Aufgaben der 2. Klässler beginnen wollte daran, dass seine Anwesenheit absolut notwendig wäre, Dumbledore hatte sogar extra einen Hauselfen geschickt um ihm dies mitzuteilen.  
Er las die Nachricht auf dem Pergament und runzelte die Stirn, dann schickte er den Elfen wütend fort und seine Laune erreichte einen absoluten Nullpunkt.

Auf dem Weg zur Besprechung fluchte Severus Snape innerlich welch eine Zeitverschwendung man ihm zumutete, nach höchstens einer Stunde würde er die Besprechung verlassen, nahm er sich innerlich vor.  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach anscheinend Bände, er sah wütend genug aus damit alle ihm entgegenkommenden Schüler sich ganz spontan für einen anderen Weg entschieden, oder ihnen viel ganz plötzlich ein dass sie etwas in ihren Gemächern vergessen hatten und sich auf der Stelle umdrehten, nur damit sie dem wütendem Zaubertränkemeister nicht aus versehen aufregen könnten.

Ein unglücklicher Gryffindor Junge der unteren Jahrgänge hatte nicht so viel Glück wie manch anderer, denn als Severus Snape den Hinterhof Hogwarts passierte, bemerkte er eine Gestalt, welche am Boden kauerte und Erde aus einem umgefallenem Blumentopf wieder in diesen zurück versuchte zu häufen.  
Er beobachte einige Sekunden das klägliche Spiel und spottete innerlich über die verlorene Träne des Jungens über die von ihm selbst zerstörte Pflanze.

„Longbottom, soll dies etwa ein jämmerlicher Versuch sein diese verkümmerte Pflanze am Boden zu retten?"

Der Junge sah leicht verdutzt auf und wischte sich die Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.  
„Meine Großmutter hat sie mir geschenkt als ich nach Hogwarts kam, meine Hände waren so schwitzig und ich habe sie fallen gelassen.", erklärte der Junge traurig und rieb sich die Erde von den Händen, die Pflanze war ohnehin zerstört.

„Das interessiert mich nicht im geringsten, beseitigen sie diese Unordnung und verschwinden sie gefälligst. 5 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für diese Ungeschicktheit.", raunzte Snape und drehte sich mit wehendem Umhang davon.

Bei der Versammlung erschien Severus Snape als letzter und setzte sich auf den letzten freien Platz zwischen Remus Lupin, Lehrer der unteren drei Jahrgänge für Verteidigung gegen die dunklem Künste, und dem Zaubertrank Lehrer der unteren drei Jahrgänge, Rasalas Black.  
Der Reinblütige Zauberer lehrte erst seit diesem Schuljahr auf Hogwarts, und obwohl sie beide Kollegen des selbigem Faches waren, hatte Severus bisher nicht allzu viele Worte mit dem Zauber der Familie Black geredet.  
Er hatte allerdings auch kein Interesse daran gezeigt, er kannte seinen Bruder Sirius Black und hatte nicht die beste Erfahrung mit diesem. Eigentlich, hasste er ihn sogar.

Dumbledore began die Besprechung und Snape lehnte sich mit skeptischem Gesichtsausdruck auf seinem Stuhl zurück.  
Er sprach über einige belanglose Dinge zum Essen, die Ausflüge nach Hogsmead und einem Streit im Hause Hufflepuff, was ihn allerdings nicht im geringsten interessierte und Severus Gedanken schweiften ab und er zählte im Kopf jene Dinge auf, die er beim nächsten Besuch in der Winkelgasse unbedingt besorgen musste.

„Rasalas, sag mir wie ist es dir dieses Jahr ergangen bei uns auf Hogwarts?", wandte Dumbeldore sein Wort nun an den neuen Professor und Severus folgte dem Gespräch, es konnte ja schließlich nicht schaden etwas über die nervigen Bälger in Erfahrung zu bringen, die nächstes Jahr in den Genuss seines, statt Blacks Unterrichts kommen würden.

„Ich habe absolut nicht zu klagen Albus, die Schüler sind allesamt wissbegierig und die meisten benehmen sich tadellos. Natürlich gibt es Ausnahmen, aber dank Hogwarts Charme bei einem nachmittäglichem Spaziergang vergisst man den Zorn des Vormittags über die wenigen Ausreißer schnell.", erklärte Rasalas lächelnd.

Pff, wer sich richtig bei den Schülern durchsetzt und ihnen mit einer gewissen Autorität gegenüber tritt, der hatte auch kein Ärger mit respektlosen Biestern, dachte Snape, er verachtete Lehrer ohne jegliches Durchsetzungsvermögen.

„Das freut mich Rasalas, die 3. Klässler sind also bereit für den Unterricht im nächsten Jahr, wenn sie diesen bei Severus antreten?", erkundigte sich Albus.

Rasalas lachte unsicher und schaute rüber zu seinem Kollegen.  
„Selbstverständlich, es gibt kaum einen nicht befriedigenden Schüler und wir liegen gut im Lehrplan.", erklärte Rasalas.  
„Oh und besonders eine Schülerin zeigt außergewöhnliches Talent im Brauen, ich gebe ihr öfters Zusatzaufgaben damit sie sich nicht zu Tode langweilt während die anderen ihre Aufgaben noch nicht beendet haben, und letztens hat sie es tatsächlich geschafft erfolgreich einen Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen, im dritten Jahr! Das muss man sich erstmal vorstellen."  
Rasalas klang begeistert, Severus allerdings verdrehte nur genervt die Augen.

Spöttisch lachte er innerlich auf, die Schüler sackten wenn sie seinen Unterricht besuchten anfangs mindestens um zwei Noten ab, denn die anderen Lehrer waren meist viel zu lasch im benoten und die Schüler verloren ihre Ernsthaftigkeit im Bemühen um gute Noten, was sie sich bei ihm erst wieder neu angewöhnen mussten.

„Das ist ja wunderbar, wer ist es denn?", wollte Dumbledore wissen, „Dann weiß Severus im nächsten Jahr direkt Bescheid wem er besonders knifflige Aufgaben überlassen kann.", zwinkerte Albus Severus neckend zu.

„Eine Rawenclaw, Lukida Storm ist ihr Name."

Severus Snape runzelte nur die Stirn und gab einen Laut von sich, was seine Kenntnisnahme bestätigen sollte.  
Als könne er Gedanken lesen lachte Remus Lupin leise neben ihm auf und schaute belustigt zu Severus.  
Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick düster, doch Lupin hatte recht, niemals würde er sich auf das Urteil eines anderen, dazu noch neuen Lehrers im Voraus ein Urteil bilden. Die kleinen Biester werden ihn noch zu genüge kennenlernen.

Severus hatte nun genug Lobe und Heiterkeit gehört und hatte das Höchstmaß an Geduld erreicht, von Ironie triefend wandte er sich nun zum ersten mal heute bei Wort an den Schulleiter,   
„Albus mein guter, so sehr ich diese Besprechungen auch schätze, würdest du bitte zum Punkt kommen wieso mein Erscheinen nun so Nötig war?".

01.12.2020 1044 Wörter


	5. Jahr 4

1994  
„Oh Cedric, es ist so schrecklich dass du nach Frankreich zurück musst", seufzte Lukida theatralisch und warf Cedric einen wehleidigen Blick zu.  
Cedric war ein Junge aus dem Hause Hufflepuff in ihrem Alter, der gerade neben Lukida in Professor Snapes Unterricht stand und das bräunliche Gebräu in seinem Kessel vor ihm umrührte.  
Er ließ die Kelle sinken und wandte sich ihr zu „Ich weiß Lukida, aber ich werde euch ja besuchen kommen!", versuchte der dunkelblonde Junge sie zu besänftigen,  
Cedric würde nämlich mit seinen Eltern nach Frankreich ziehen, und der Tag der Abreise war bereits morgen, was Lukida seit längerem das Herz erschwerte.  
Nicht nur war er ein guter Freund ihrerseits, sondern seit diesem Jahr war sie auch ein wenig in ihn verliebt und verbrachte verhältnismäßig viel Zeit mit ihm.  
Sie wusste jedoch bereits seit 5 Monaten von seinem Umzug in die Bretagne, weshalb sie ihm bisher keine Avancen machte.  
Jetzt war sie eben ein wenig traurig über seinen Abgang, doch wie würde es nur ihr Herz zerreißen, wären sie beide ein Paar geworden und er müsse dann abreisen.  
Sie warf ihm ein sanftes Lächeln zu und widmete sich ihrem Trank.  
Sie gab zermürbte Affodillwurzel in die bräunliche Substanz, wartete exakt 12 Sekunden auf seine Wirkung, und mischte dann die dickflüssige Brühe in ihrem Kessel genau 12x gegen den Uhrzeigersinn.  
Zufrieden senkte sie die Temperatur ihres Kessels und ließ sich auf ihrem Platz nieder.  
Sie musste lachen, als Hermine Granger, ebenfalls eine Gryffindor wie sie, sich zeitgleich auf ihrem Stuhl plumpsen ließ. Dem Anschein nach waren die beiden Mädchen mal wieder genau gleichzeitig fertig mit ihrem Trank geworden, was des öfteren vorkam seitdem sie mit den Gryffindors zusammen Zaubertränke hatte.  
Hermine erwiderte ihren Blick und die beide kicherten.

„Ich.. werde noch Alraunen und etwas der Gürteltiergalle aus meinen Vorräten holen müssen, da einige..", er sah zu Neville Longbottom herüber, „äußerst verschwenderisch im Umgang mit Trankzutaten zu seinen scheinen. Wenn ich auch nur einen Schüler erwischen der sich nicht an seinem Platz befindet, oder einen explodierten Kessel nach meiner Wiederkunft sehe, dann glauben Sie es mir meine Damen und Herren, werde ich nicht zögern sie alle bis Schuljahrenende zum Nachsitzen in die Kerker zu bestellen.", zischte Snape und schien es tatsächlich ernst zu meinen. Mit wehendem Umhang verließ er das Klassenzimmer und knallte die Tür ins Schloss.  
Ein Echo klang dumpf durch die steinernen Kerkerwände.  
Lukida verdrehte die Augen, solche Hasstiraden kannte sie bereits von Professor Snape.  
Erst seit diesem Jahr war er ihr Lehrer der Zaubertränke, und bereits jetzt hatte sie schon so einige Male ihre Contenance gegenüber diesem herrischen Mann verloren.  
Zu oft verließ sie mit rotem Gesicht und ballenden Fäusten Snapes Kerker, nur um in ihrem Zimmer gegen den Schrank zu treten oder um in ihr Kissen zu schreien.  
Sie wollte sich zwar nicht die Blöße geben je vor ihm auszurasten, aber eines Tages würde es auch dazu kommen wenn er so weiter machte.

Lukida beobachtete von ihrem Platz aus ihre Mitschüler, einige scheiterten kläglich und sie sah ihre verzweifelten Gesichter in mittem des aufsteigenden Rauches ihrer Kessel.  
„SCHEISSE", fluchte nun auch Cedric, als rosafarbener Dampf aus seinem Kessel hervorging.  
„So ein Mist.", er raufte sich die Haare.  
Sofort war Lukida zur Stelle und erkannte den Grund aus welchem Cedrics Kessel bereits bebte und brummte und bald zu explodieren schien, er hat die Affodilwurzel nicht zermürbt, sondern zerhackt und die Masse Warnung viel zu dickflüssig.  
Lukida überlegte schon wie man die Wirkung abdämpfen könnte, doch noch bevor sie das Unheil abwenden konnte, explodiertet der Kessel mit einem ohrenbetäubendem Geräusch.  
Lukida riss Cedric mit sich zu Boden und auch der Rest des Klassenraums duckte sich vorsichtshalber.  
Als wäre all dies nicht genug, betrat Professor Snape genau in diesem Moment das Klassenzimmer und sah die Explosion von Cedrics Kessen ausgehend mit an.

„Bei Merlin, kann ich sie inkompetenten Schüler nichtmals eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen? Was in Teufels Namen ist passiert?", spuckte ein wütender Snape und wollte eine Antowort hören, doch die Klasse blieb still.

„Miss Storm, Mister Diggory, stehen sie sofort vom Boden auf, ich erwarte von Ihnen eine Erklärung.", forderte Snape harsch und seine Augen funkelten wütend.  
Lukida fasste sich als erste wieder und stand auf.  
„Professor, Ich habe versucht das Unheil noch aufzuhalten, aber es war bereits zu spät-„, versuchte sie ihm zu erklären, doch wie auch sonst wurde sie von dem ungeduldigen Mann unterbrochen.  
„Miss Storm, soweit ich auch älter bin als sie, so sind meine Augen noch in der Lage selbst zu sehen, und es wohl nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass dieses geschmolzene etwas der Kessel ihres Tischnachbarn war, und nicht ihrer, demnach ist es in keinem Fall ihre Angelegenheit. Setzen sie sich an ihren Platz und seien sie still."  
Noch nie zuvor war Lukida jemals so wütend wie in diesem Moment, so zumindest kam es ihr vor.   
Da wollte sie nur helfen und wird behandelt als wäre sie eine Schwerverbrecherin! Sollte sie etwa daneben stehen und zuschauen wie Cedric das Ding um die Ohren fliegt?  
Ohne etwas zu erwidern aus Angst ihm etwas bösartiges an den Kopf zu werfen nahm Lukida Platz und versuchte den Zorn runterzuschlucken.  
So ein Mistkerl.

„Und nun zu ihnen Diggory, ich nahm zwar an meine Anweisungen waren unmissverständlich, sie stehen ja sogar an der Tafel, doch Sie haben es mal wieder geschafft. Wissen sie überhaupt wo ihr Fehler lag? Nein, wie vermutet. Aber so schaffen sie es tatsächlich in ihrer letzten Zaubertranksstunde auf Hogwarts ihrem Haus der Ehre des Verlust von 30 Hauspunkten von Hufflepuff zu erteilen, ich gratuliere.", wandte Snape sich an Cedric und trat währenddessen an dessen Tisch, füllte eine Phiole mit der dickflüssigen Flüssigkeit vom Boden, ließ den Rest davon mit einem einzelnen ˋwisch' verschwinden und lehnte sich wieder an seinen eigenen Pult.  
Cedric hingegen nahm Platz und schaute reumütig, er wusste er hatte versagt und den Trank ja tatsächlich ruiniert, er hatte die Hasstirade des Professors verdient, auch wenn es ihm um die Hauspunkte für seine Mitschüler leid tat. Er wusste immerhin, diese würde die letzte Standpauke Snapes ihm gegenüber für immer sein, was ihn immerhin tröstete und den Trotz runterschlucken ließ.  
Er schaute aufmunternd zu Lukida, doch die bemerkte seinen Blick garnicht, sonder starrte ihren Professor so voller Zorn an.

Lukida wurde wütender und wütender. Ein Lehrer war da um ihnen etwas beizubringen, doch er schnautzte immer nur alles und jeden an und ließ alle Schüler ihn fürchten.   
Bis auf die Slytherins vielleicht, hatte ausnahmslos jeder auf Hogwarts schonmal Snapes Zorn zu spüren bekommen, nicht selten unverdient.  
So machte Unterricht einfach keinen Spaß, fand Lukida.  
Natürlich war er ein Meister auf seinem Gebiet der Braukunst, doch wie großartig wäre nur dieses Fach, würde Professor Snape auch nur ein wenig mehr auf seine Schüler eingehen, fragte sie sich.   
Noch immer starrte sie ihn nur wütend von ihrem Platz aus an, er hingegen würdigte ihr keines einzelnen weiteren Blickes und ihm blieb ihr Zorn verborgen.

„Um weitere Katastrophen zu verhindern und Madame Pomfreys Krankenstation nicht zu überlasten, ist die Stunde hiermit beendet. Füllen sie mir alle eine Phiole ihres Trankes ab und stellen sie sie mir nach vorne. Ob bereits vollendet oder nicht.", forderte Snape und blickte grimmig der Klasse entgegen.

Niemand widersprach ihm und so füllte jeder Schüler den Inhalt ihrer Kessel in Phiolen um. Nur bei einigen wenigen ihrer Mitschüler erkannte Lukida die korrekte Farbe die das Gebräu eigentlich haben sollte, was auch der Professor bei der Abgabe erkannte und den Kopf schüttelte als sich die Phiolen bei ihm einfanden.  
Aus Trotz trödelte Lukida ein wenig und stellte hochmütig ihre Phiole mit dem fertigen Trank als letzte zu den anderen auf Professor Snapes Pult.  
Ohne ihm einen Blick zuzuwerfen wandte sie sich ihm ab und ging in Richtung Tür, als der Professor sie aufhielt.

„Miss Storm, auf ein Wort.", erklang die harte, fordernde Stimme und Lukida drehte sich nun ein wenig unsicher zu dem schwarzhaarigen um.

„Ja, sir?"

„Miss Storm, da sie ja ansonsten auch das Bedürfnis verspüren sich überall einzumischen, aus welchen Beweggründen auch immer", Lukida wurde rot, „, so verraten sie mir doch wenigstens wo der Fehler ihres Mitschülers lag."  
Er holte Cedrics Phiole aus seiner Robentasche und hielt sie ihr hin.

„Nun ja, die dickflüssige Konsistenz und die rosane Farbe deuten darauf him, dass er die Affodilwurzel nicht zermürbte, sondern wohlmöglich nur zerhackte.", erklärte Lukida selbstsicher. Tränke war echt ihr liebstes Gebiet und dafür lernte sie auch viel über die verschieden Eigenschaften und Effekte der Trankzutaten.  
Sie öffnete die Phiole und roch dran.  
„Der modrige Geruch bestätigt die Annahme."  
Snape nickte und nahm die Phiole entgegen.

„Miss Storm, sie sollten ihre Zeit nicht mit dummköpfigen Versagern verschwenden sondern ihre Zeit sinnvoll nutzen, andernfalls könnte man wohlmöglich von vergeudetem Talent reden.", erklärte Snape beiläufig und wandte sich ab, als hätte er ihr nicht gerade eben ein Kompliment gemacht.  
Lukida schmunzelte und ihre Wut war beinahe verflogen.  
Er war selten nett, sie freute sich dass er sie immerhin ein wenig anerkannte.

„Das.. habe ich nun zu Kenntnis genommen." erwiderte Lukida und schritt in Richtung Tür des Klassenzimmers im Kerker.  
„Allerdings.. ist es ebenso eine Verschwendung Wissen von übermäßig viel Hass übertrumpfen zu lassen.", ergänzte sie in völliger Übermut.  
„Guten Tag, Professor.", wünschte sie ihm und flüchtete nun eilig aus dem Kerker.

Sie hinterließ einen Snape mit hochgezogenen Brauen und fragendem Gesicht.


	6. Jahr 5

1995  
„Du Hermine, was wolltest du eigentlich mit mir besprechen?", stupste der oft tollpatschige Neville longbottom seine Freundin von hinten an.  
Die Rawenclaw drehte sich um und lächelte ihrem Gryffindor Freund zu.   
„Lass uns eine Runde gehen.", schlug sie vor und verabschiedete sich von ihrer Freundin  
Luna lovegood, mit welcher sie soeben in der großen Halle zu Abend gegessen hat.  
Luna lächelte ihr sanft zu und rief ihnen mit sanfter Stimme nach „Bitte grüßt mir die Thestrale falls sie sich auf den Ländereien aufhalten."  
Lukida lächelte ihr zu und ignorierte den Fakt, dass sie selbst die Thestrale ja garnicht sehen würde. Doch sie blieb nicht lang bei dem Gedanken hängen, denn ihr stand ein wichtiges Gespräch bevor.  
Gemeinsam eingehakt ging das ungleiche Paar schweigend ein paar Schritte, und bogen dann in Richtung des großen Sees. Die Stille war nicht unangenehm, denn auch wenn sie bemerkt hatte, dass sie Neville nicht wie einen Geliebten liebte, sondern wie einen Freund, war er dennoch eine Person mit der sie gerne ihre Zeit verbrachte.  
Sie setzten sich am Rand des Ufers des Sees und sprachen einen Wärmezauber aus. Nebel zog aus dem Wald und auch der See war von einer dünnen Eisschicht bedeckt, binnen weniger Tage war der Winter über Hogwarts hineingebrochen und hüllte das Schloss und seine Ländereien magisch ein.  
Doch dank der Zauber war ihnen nicht kalt und Lukida begann das Gespräch.  
„Du Neville..," begann sie zögernd, sie wollte ihrem Freund der nun nervös hin und her rutschte auf keinen Fall verletzten.  
„Du weißt, dass wir bald zwei Monate ein Paar sind?", fragte Lukida Neville und lächelte ihn unsicher an.  
„J-,Ja natürlich, doch wieso fragst du?"  
Lukida holte tief Luft.  
„Neville, es tut mir leid ich sage es nun einfach bevor ich zu platzen drohe, aber ich glaube ich empfinde nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für dich.", brachte sie nervös über die Lippen und starrte auf die gefrorene Oberfläche des Sees, sie wagte es nicht ihn anzusehen.

Doch sie wurde überrascht, ein lachender Neville ließ sich nach hinten auf den Rücken plumpsen und lachte immer lauter dem Himmel entgegen.  
Verwundert lehnte Lukida sich zu ihm.  
„Du.. lachst?", wollte sie wissen.

„Natürlich, wir sind ja auch vollkomme Idioten.", erklärte Neville und lachte noch mehr.  
„Sieh doch mal, wann küssen wir uns, halten Händchen und schleichen nachts in die Schlafsäle des anderen?", wollte der Gryffindor wissen und grinste sie an.

„Naja, bis jetzt noch nie, aber-„

„Na siehst du, wir wissen beide, dass wir einfach nur beste Freunde sind. Ich liebe dich ja trotzdem.. aber als meine verträumte leicht reizbare beste Freundin."

„Heyy, ich bin nicht leicht reizbar!", lachte Lukida und boxte Neville freundschaftlich gegen die Schulter und ließ sich dann neben ihm im Schnee nieder.

„Ich bin froh, dass das raus ist.", sagte Lukida nach einem Moment der Stille.

„Ich auch.", grinste Neville, verlangte jedoch, „aber wenn du dich verliebst, dann erzählst du es mir, ja Luki?"

„Du mir auch Neville."  
Sie lächelten sich erleichtert zu und genossen die Stille die sie umgab, so bekamen sie nicht mit wie ein schwarzhaariger, groß gewachsener Mann von einer Nebelschwaden freigegeben wurde, und wie aus dem nichts hinter ihnen beiden stand und die Arme verschränkte.

„Ich.. störe ja ungern die Idylle des jungen Glückes, jedoch wird es den Schülern ausdrücklich empfohlen sich dieser Tage nicht am See aufzuhalten, also verschwinden sie beide gefälligst.", forderte die tiefe Stimme harsch.

Lukida erschrak und sprang sofort auf, diese Stimme war unverkennbar. Der Zaubertränkemeister stand mahnend hinter ihnen beiden in seinen schwarzen Roben gehüllt und schaute wie auch sonst missbilligend.

„Entschuldigt Professor, dass wussten wir nicht, wir waren noch garnicht lang hier.", wollte Lukida erklären, Neville murmelte bloß „Entschuldigen sie bitte, sir."

Der Tränkemeister wandte sich ab in Richtung Hogwarts und ließ die beiden stehen.

„Immerhin hat er uns keine Punkte abgezogen, Merlin sei dank.", bemerkte Neville und lachte.

„Lass uns wieder reingehen, es ist sowieso echt kalt geworden.", schlug Lukida vor, doch Neville hatte vor Professor Sprout noch im Gewächshaus zu besuchen, und so trennten sich ihrer beiden Wege.

Lukida stampfte durch matschigen Boden und ein leichter Regen setzte ein.  
Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und sah Professor Snape nun einige Meter vor sich mit schnellen Schritten gehend.  
Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken holte sie den in Gedanken versunkenen Mann ein, und versuchte mit seinen riesigen Schritten schritt zu halten.

„Entschuldigen sie Professor, aber wieso ist der Aufenthalt am See momentan eigentlich nicht gestattet?", wandte sie sich an ihn und hoffte, nicht direkt abgewiesen zu werden wie auch sonst im Unterricht, wenn ihre Fragen über den Unterrichtsstoff hinaus gingen.  
Er schaute auf sie hinab und seufzte, warum konnte sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen.

„Ein Grindelloh im See ist momentan besonders griesgrämig, Merlin weiß wieso, und vor einigen Tagen hat er einen dahergelaufenen Erstklässler versucht mit sich in den See zu ziehen. Verstehen sie nun das Problem? Dumbledore wird vorerst mit ihm verhandeln müssen.", erklärte Snape ihr und sie war dankbar, wenigstens einmal nicht abgewimmelt zu werden.

Sie nickte ihm Kenntnis nehmend zu und sie setzten schweigend ihren Weg in Richtung Schloss fort.  
Die Stille wurde ihr unangenehm und Lukida biss sich auf die Lippe, sie fragte sich ob sie etwas sagen sollte um das schweigen zu brechen. So eine Chance ergab sich schließlich nicht oft.

„Und warum waren sie dann am großen See? Nicht dass ein Grindelloh ihnen etwas anhaben könnte," sie machte eine Pause, „es interessierte mich bloß.", wandte sie sich ihm fragend erneut zu.

Verdammt, sie musste aufpassen nicht unüberlegt zu plappern.

„Es geht sie zwar absolut nichts an wie und wo ich meine Freizeit verbringe, doch ich stockte meinen Vorrat an Dianthuskraut auf, es wächst am Ufer des Sees und ist besonders zu dieser Jahreszeit gut erntbar", erklärte der Professor und zückte zur demonstrieren ein kleines braunes Säcken, in welchem sich vermutlich das Kraut befand, aus seiner Robentasche.

„Wofür brauchen sie denn Kiemen, Professor?" wollte Lukida wissen und schlug sich die Hand vor dem Mund. Es war die einzige Verwendung des Krauts, weshalb Lukida sich fragte wie er seinen Vorrat überhaupt aufbrauchen konnte, denn wie oft brauchte ein Zauberer bitte Kiemen?  
„Natürlich, sie brauen nicht nur für sich selbst sondern auch im Auftrag anderer, entschuldigen sie."

Sie stellte sich soeben ihren Lehrer als Fisch mit Kiemen vor, doch sie wollte auf keinen Fall den Eindruck erregen, dass sie ihm mit ersterer Frage lächerlich machen wollte.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und blieb stehen, sie standen ohnehin nun am Eingang zum Schloss und ihrer Wege würden sich bald trennen.

„Es wundert mich zwar nicht, dass sie die Wirkung und den Nutzen des Dianthuskrauts bereits kennen, obwohl wir es noch nicht im Unterricht behandelt haben, aber ich kann sie beruhigen, ich habe nicht vor mein weiteres dasein als Fisch mit albernen Kiemen zu verbringen."

Lukida war erstaunt, sollte das etwa Sarkasmus sein?

„Nun Professor, da bin ich aber beruhigt, ich danke ihnen für dieses Gespräch."

Snape nickte ihr bloss zu, schritt zum großen Tor und hielt es auf.  
Er war bekanntlich kein Mann der großen Worte, so zeigte er nur mit einer laschen Handbewegung, dass er ihr den Vortritt anbat.

Peinlich berührt schlängelte sie sich an den schwarzhaarigen vorbei um sich dieser seltsamen Situation zu entziehen, doch wurde plötzlich noch mitten in der Tür am Arm zurück gehalten.

Snape war ihr plötzlich überraschend nah und konnte sich ein letztes bissiges Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen.  
„Ach ja, Merlin sei dank haben sie diesen Volltrottel ohne jeglichen Grips endlich abserviert, ich dachte schon sie würden das lernen vernachlässigen? Es wäre ach ein Jammer wenn mir kein einziger talentierter Schüler in der Klasse bleiben würde. Lassen sie sich nicht ablenken Miss Storm!", mahnte er und ich konnte völlig perplex absolut nichts sinnvolles erwidern und mein linkes Lid zuckte.

„Und nun verschwinden sie."  
Sein Griff lockerte sich.

1295 Words, 30.12.2020

Ab Jahr 7 beginnt dann endlich die „richtige" Handlung mit zusammenhängenden Kapiteln, yay.


End file.
